1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools comprise a light device engaged in the tool body which includes a complicated configuration for receiving the light device. The light device also includes a complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.